2nd Generation of Insanity
by Organized Desaster98
Summary: Time is differnt for each generation in Konoha still passing in the same rythem but so different. The child of Sasuke and Sakura is a beautiful girl with a burden to bare with Neji and Tentens only son. Orochimaru no longer wants Sasuke but his baby girl
1. I have weird Friends

No Longer Alone Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto 

**OCCness**

**Ok… let's see how this goes.**

**SORRY IF IT SUCKS!!!

* * *

**

**Sakuya POV**

"HAHAHA look at the girl that looks like a pink Bitch! " laughed a boy in the crowd

"The only reason you're harassing me is because my friends aren't hear …so just shut up," I muttered

"Oh yea whose gonna make me? You said it your self you're all alone. I don't think you can beat me by your self, pinky! HAHAHA, face it you look like a whore AND a bitch!" continued the boy

"IF YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD ABOUT ME I'LL…I'LL-" I screamed

"You'll what?" challenged another boy this one was much bigger

I sighed to try and calm my self down "I'll put you in so much pain you'd wish you were **never born**" I said again but stayed were I was

"HAHAHA look at her! You talk big for the spitting image of a whore!" said a third boy just as big as the 2nd

" WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?" screeched my bff, Ina.

"Oh crap here we go again. Ina, um calm down ok." I said as I turned around and tried to calm her down from as far away as humanly possible "remember we practiced this inhale and exhale. Besides boys are stupid remember?"

"gee thanks a lot _Saku-chan_ I can feel the love" called out a boy

"oh hi" I called back

"Don't worry Sakuya we'll take care of theys losers" said anouther boy

"wait I can-" I tried but was cut off

WHAP

BANG

BOOM

"to late" I said as I sweat dropped "I have wierd friends"

* * *

I told my mother I was going to the training grounds like I always did to train with the Huuyga's after a day at the academy. (She always goes over to talk to her friends, like she did again today) The only reason Hisashi let us train with the Hyuuga kids was I'm the one he requested for our gennin squad. I'm also not allowed to use my sharingan… unless it's to save Haru's ass. So I get used as a human shield until I get tiered of getting hit… daily. But some times Mrs. Uzumaki lets Mrs. Ino Nara bring over her daughter Ina. 

The rookies that are at the Hyuuga compound are

Haru Uzumaki -

Parents- Hinata and Naruto Uzumaki

Age-12

Hair- longer cropped, midnight black

Eyes- blueish-gray (Byokugan)

Personality- cocky and sort of stupid but kind and caring

Specialty- shadow clones and tracking jutsu

Kotaru Hyuuga-

Parents-Tenten and Neji Hyuuga

Age-12 (younger twin)

Hair- long dark brown

Eyes-crystal grey (Byokugan)

Personality- a great fighter mostly cold but sweet and courageous

Specialties- gentle fist ect…

Kayko Hyuuga-

Parents-Tenten and Neji Hyuuga

Age-12 (older twin)

Hair- chocolate brown in a long, low braid

Eyes- hazel grey (Byokugan)

Personality-calm funny but kind of crazy in a bff way

Specialties- Weapons and scrolls

Ina Nara-

Parents- Ino and Shikamaru Nara

Age-12

Hair- frosty blond with brown roots

Eyes-midnight dark blue

Personality-lound but smartass

Specialties- strategies and mind transfer

And me

Sakuya Uchiha-

Parents- Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha

Age-12

Hair- pink with black highlights

Eyes- dark green (sharingan)

Personality- determined some times cold and easy to get along with

Specialties- Healing and Fire Jutsu

* * *

"AAAHH" I screamed as Kotaru came out of nowhere and pinned me to the ground "dang I thought I had you today!" 

"No way you could get me, _Saku-chan_," he taunted

"Oh, nice... You gonna get off?" I remarked/questioned cockily

"Nope, I'm good right where I am." He said with a smirk but that smirk quickly disappeared when I flipped over to switch our positions "What are you doing!?!?"

"Got 'cha, _Kota-kun_," he blushed as I giggled "and I think I'm good where I am."

There was a long silence while I staired into his beautiful cystal eyes I didn't know exactly what I was doing but I slowly moved my hands from his shoulders to chest while he put his hands on the small of my back

"Oh My God, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!" screeched Ina

"Uuuhhh…nothing," we said in unison

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Sasuke come here! Oh isn't that cute Tenten, they like each other!" squealed Sakura

"I know there adorable! Neji you come here too!" squealed Tenten in return

"WHY THEY'RE COMPETING IN INTENCE COMPOSITION!!!" Yelled Naruto

"Naruto…sweetie are you guys playing video games again?" questioned Hinata

"…NO" came different four voices

"lets try a new meathhod shall we? Sasuke, Kota in on top of Sakuya." Called sakura

"No wait," continued Tenten "she turned the tables. Yep, Kota is looking pretty helpless being pinned by a girl…"

STOMP, STOMP, STOMP

"SAY WHAT' Neji and Sasuke said in unison

"Look." Instructed Ino in a calm tone as she pointed to the kids

"...YOUR DAUGHTER IS CARUPTING MY SON!" yelled Neji

"NO WAY, YOUR SON IS CARUPTING MY DAUGHTER!" mimicked Sasuke

"JUST SHUT UP AND WATCH TO SHOW!" all four wives ordered

* * *

"troblesome wives we can hear there bossy ness donw here" sighed Shikamaru 

**Wow a lot of !'s as usual I will take advice and or complements**

**Bye-Bye **

**-_Missy_**


	2. Get Your Hand Off My Ass!

**Special thanks to my only reviewers**

**Kunochimistress and SparkyCasper-**

**Thank you!!!

* * *

**

**Recap-**

"YOUR DAUGHTER IS CARUPTING MY SON!" cried Neji

"NO, YOUR SON IS CARUPTING MY DAUGHTER!" mimicked Sasuke

"JUST SHUT UP AND WATCH THE SHOW!" yelled all 4 wives (A/N Hinata is a lot less shy now, for example when she gets mad she scares Naruto)

"Troublesome wives we can hear them all the way down here." sighed Shikamaru from 100 yards down the compound

* * *

**Sakuya's POV**

"Well, it looks like more than nothing little bro… and I say this because your hand is on her ass and Sakuya isn't about to kill you" smirked Kayko

"Uhh… I can explain-" started Kotaru

"I though you said it was nothing, nothing doesn't need to be explained," remarked Ina (damn her smart ass ways!)

"GET YOUR HAND OFF MY ASS…NOW…sorry, every man for the self when it come to the dynamic duo over there" I yelled then whispered the last part

"HEY GUYS WHAT 'CHA DOING," boomed the voice of Haru "wow are you already trying to bed her? Maaann I lost the bet, I thought it would happen at 15 not 12. Guess you win Kayko"

"…Bet?" I said standing up and fake slapping Kotaru across the face

"Well yeah, me, my little sis Suki, Ina, and Kayko had a bet going on when you two lost your virginity together- OUCH WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" (yes Haru's little sis is like Hanabi XP)

"YOUY MORON!" hollered Ina and Kayko while betting the crap out of Haru

"EXCUSE ME? DID I HEAR CORRECTLY?" I screamed at the top of my lungs "IN WITCH ONE OF YOUR PERVERSE LITTLE MINDES DID YOU THINK I WOULD SLEEP WITH KOTARU?"

Haru miraculously raised his hand after his near death experience with Ina and Kayko. That hand soon fell as we approached "well…" started Kotaru " what do we have here? Looks like a little boy that just got him self a one way ticket to hell."

"Really, because to me it looks like a dead idiot still breathing…but I can fix that." I said with a sickly sweet smile indicating that I will enjoy this deeply

"MOMMY!" he screamed and ran back to the compound

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE" Kotaru and I yelled together

"You can't kill him, Little Bro. He's main branch." Sighed Kayko

"Sorry Kay, but I can." I hissed through gritted teeth and walked in the direction that the cowered went with a smirking Kotaru close behind

* * *

"Honey, what happened?" cooed Hinata

"Oh, mom it was awful. **They-there going to hunt me down**!" he wailed again

"What did you do, Haru-kun?" she tried again

"He told us his about little bet-"

"And now he must die" Kotaru finished.

As we stood in the door way we saw the fear in his eyes grow. I smirked subconsciously then I heard Kotaru chuckle

* * *

"Neji, look at them they act just like we did; don't you think?" whispered Tenten

"They kinda do, looks like history is repeating its self" smirked Neji

"Maybe I should warn her not to marry Kotaru so she doesn't have to were a **kimono 24-7!!!**" replied Tenten as she just spun the conversation to get her point through (HAHA poor Neji XP)

"Hn" he muttered trying to stay out of trouble

"That's what I thought." She retorted

* * *

"Sakuya, you and Kota-kun can't kill Haru-kun." Sighed Sakura

"Can we if we have a good reason?" questioned Kotaru

"Well what's the urgent reason to kill your cousin then? What did he bet on?" asked Tenten

Our faces automatically lit up with a blush "uhh well- he bet uhh- Sakuya, I explained my part your turn." he tried but failed to– uhh explain

"NO, no **me **I personally think **and** so does everyone else, **Kotaru**,you would **do it**, that is **in** explaining **the bet** " (get the subliminal message?)

"YOU BET ON THAT!" wailed Tenten and Sakura

"Haru-kun!" exclaimed Hinata

"I don't get it," replied every guy in the room minus Shikamaru (P.S. every one came to see what is going on because they was a lot of screaming like a girl on Haru's part)

"Shika-kun please explain what is going on to the less evolved males in the room." Sighed Ino

"We resent that" was Naruto's Neji's and Sasuke's only response

"No you resemble that" smirked their daughters

"Anyway, Haru you might want to run for it…" Shikamaru trailed off as he stood and whispered the "code" that the other husbands didn't get

3…

2…

1…

A dark aura appeared around Sasuke as he slowly stood up and walked over to Naruto

"Wh-What did I do? It wasn't m-me blame my kid!" stammered Naruto

"Naruto!" yelled Hinata

"You bet on the same thing with Sakura and I. If you let history repeat its self I _will_ kill you this time." Hissed my dad venomously

"Y-You mean a-after the bet you two-- THAT'S DISCUTING, DAD!" I wailed then turned my attention to Haru and smiled anouther sickly sweet smile "Mrs.Nara-"

"Ino sweetie" she corrected

"Yes, Ino. Please tell me if my interrogation skills need work…" I picked Haru up with one hand and narrowed my eyes "So are you going to tell me who came up with this bet, or do I have to get physical? And you know for a fact I'm not afraid to hurt you."

"I-I c-can't," he whimpered

"Initials, Haru, all I need is initials," I said holding him higher

"S…"

"That's right," I cooed

"…U"

* * *

**TBC**

**S U who could that be?**

**Not who you think!**


	3. In Your Dreams!

**Happy New Year everyone and by the way I have all but told you that answer to my lil riddle.**

**Here we go! Before you read this if you want to figure it out on your own reread the first ½ of my last chappy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

****Recap-**

"S…U…" he cringed

* * *

**Sakuya's POV**

"SASUKE UCHIHA HOW COULD YOU?" bellowed my mother

"B-Baby, I-I didn't. I WASN"T ME!"

"Way to go dad, keeping all that manly ness must be hard." I herd several snickers for various people "Mom it wasn't him it was- AGH"

"DON'T TELL SHE'LL HAVE ME KILLED!!!!!!!!!"

**Did you really think I would give it away that easy?**

**3 words-**

**IN**

**YOUR**

**DREAMS**

**Honest and for truly I am PURE EVIL MUHAHAHAHA**

**AND you'll have to wait untill tomorrow for more XP**


	4. Sanin

Next Chappy; sorry I haven't been updating… I have an excuse… I am lazy… that's it… MUHAHAHAHA

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto Damn it!

* * *

**Recap-**

"DON'T TELL SHE'LL KILL ME!" screamed Haru while tackling Sakuya

**End Recap**

* * *

**Sakuya's POV**

"GET OFF YOU LITTLE TROLL!" I yelled at my teammate and kicked him across the room with enough force that would easily kill any normal human; unfortunately he got some of the fox in him

"She'll?" asked Kotaru a little peeved that I figured it out faster than him… ha, ha

"I-I meant they-I mean—uhh!"

"Haru you are hopeless," smirked Kotaru

"What did you finally figure it out, Kota-_kun_?" I giggled at him

"Shut it…" he warned

"Well, who is it?" asked the rest of the room in unison, impatiently I might add too

"Suki Uzumaki and Suzemi Uchiha" soon after my conclusion two puffs of smoke appeared in front of the group

"Oh, hi Saki-chan, Kota-kun, um I gonna go now " smiled Suki before running toward the door with my little sister in tow

"When will they learn?" I sighed, in the blink of an eye Kotaru and I were in front of the door, grim looks on our faces "witch one came up with the bet?"

"AHHHH, Shadow clone justue!" Yelled the pair and the room filled with dozens of really bad shadow clones

"This is pathetic," said Kotaru as we both sweet dropped

"You can say that again, any way. You wanna finish this with me?" I asked a small blush creeping on to my face DAMN BLUSH

"Sure, Sharin-Byioku combo?" ha-ha he's blushing to…

"We'll bring them to the training grounds," it is so cool how we can talk, flirt, and look scary at the same time… DID I JUST SAY FLIRT?!

In an instant we were gone and so were our evil little family members

"Combo? HEY YOU GUYS MADE A NEW MOVE WITH OUT ME, THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!"

"Do you think our youngest will come back sane?" asked Sakura and Hinata in unison to there husbands

Neji and Tenten had just been a bit stunned by the fact that that was just like the first time they went on a date… except Lee was the one who was tortured and ended up hanging upside down from a tree with several cuts, bruises, and massive internal bleeding.

"Lets go spy on them!" suggested Ino knowing that in would be ok if she said; that being Sakuya's godmother and all

"Sounds like a plan," all the wives were gone along with Sasuke and Neji (1) Because Sasuke and Neji saw the way the two looked at each other and (2) They want to know what the combination technique was

* * *

**With Sakuya and Kotaru-**

**Normal POV**

A sickly sweet giggle echoed through the air and sent a shiver down Suki, Suzemi, and even Kotaru's spine as he hid behind the home-made jutsu she liked to call "Blossom's Fire Pit" due to the dark pink fire circling the two academy students.

The only catch to the jutsu was that the fire would burn everything it comes in contact with and they had to hide in the walls of the cyclone. So the only way to pull off the jutsu was, since Kotaru achieved near prefect rotation at age 12, that he had to keep a firm hold on Sakuya from behind or she would be burned severely or even die. He also had to hold her from behind because it was there family that was in there and they didn't want to hurt them; in short she had to concentrate extra hard this time around.

* * *

**With the parents-**

"Look at that," Tenten whispered as the winds continued to roar and the flames scorched the ground as it touched the grass

"How did they come up with this at their age?" asked Sasuke in awe at the sight of the dark pink swirling mass in front of them "it's perfect, girly but perfect"

Neji looked inside the cyclone and saw what made it tick… "Not quite, Kotaru is keeping the fire from harming her with his rotation" Neji took a deeper look at two young prodigies at the best they could have ever possibly imagined; then he looked into his son and his best friend's daughter's charka and saw something no one expected "…Sasuke, your daughter is way to strong for her own good…" he stated in shock

"What do you mean?" Asked Sasuke a bit worried for his daughter because Neji never used his first name unless he was being forced by his wife, extremely angry, or scared out of his mind

"She has more inhuman strength than Sakura ever had and a better handle of the Sharingan than yourself now… she's a sanin and… so is my son…"

* * *

…intense… I love being me!

Review please!


	5. The Last Thing I Remember

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto**

**Hi I'm finally back sorry it took so long, this part is drama-ish, Lots of stuff that is very important to the plot though.**

* * *

**To SchoolSucks13- it's not the real Naruto so my characters get to be Sanin, I love your name though**

* * *

**Recap-**

"You daughter is a sanin… and so is my son…"

**End recap**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Neji that's not funny…" said a wide-eyed Sasuke

Neji spun around to face Sasuke "Do you really think I would joke about this?!"

"Clam down, Hinata would you look at the kids for us?" asked Sakura

"Of cores" she took a few minutes but then closed her eyes and clenched her jaw "Neji and I will explain at home, then we will make arrangements for them"

"Arrangements for what?" asked Sakura

"Orochimaru will want them," spat Sasuke

* * *

**Normal POV**

**Inside the funnel-**

"AHHH" screamed the academy students before they passed out

"Ok, there out cold," said Kotaru over the flames that were getting dangerously close

"Kotaru!" alerted Sakuya just before a small band of ribbon-like flames hit his stomach

"OW!"

Sakuya sighed as the fire went out. When she turned around she just raised an eyebrow

"Ow…ow…ow…ow…ow…ow" muttered Kotaru as he poked his new burn over and over again

"Wow… and people are afraid of you" she mused

"What people?"

"I don't know maybe the people you beat up… and me at the moment" Sakuya laughed when she saw the pleading puppy face on this incredibly muscular boy

"Fix it" insert anime eyes

"Fine," she laughed "come 'ere, take off your shirt"

"Why, Miss Uchiha, do want to see me naked?" Smirked Kotaru

Sakuya blushed so red it mad her hair look white "shut it or I'll permanently turn you into a girl"

"You want it," he concluded

"Just take off your shirt and lay down!" seethed Sakuya still very pink

He chuckled but did as he was told

After she was done they picked up the little ones and took them home

* * *

**At the Hyuuga compound-**

**Kotaru's POV**

As we approached the house I could here a heated argument that I could vaguely tell was about Sakuya and I.

"Why?! They can stay here! He hasn't found them!" yelled Mrs. Uchiha

"YET! He hasn't found them yet! It's only a matter of time! Sakura I hate to do this but I am the Hokage and my word is the only one that matters," informed Naruto-sama

"What are they talking about?" I asked

"I'm not sure, let's go find out…" we quietly put our sisters down in the next room and entered the main dining room

"Naruto you can't do that-" started Mr. Uchiha

"Father?" I asked

"Kotaru come with me. Sakuya, go with Sasuke." Said my dad as our moms started crying

* * *

**Sakuya's POV**

I did as I was told, my dad brought me into a room so far away that I couldn't hear my mother crying

"Sakuya…" my father looked horrified

"What's going on?" I asked, "Who is looking for some one?"

He walked strait to me, he was less than one foot away when he wrapped his arms around me, "My beautiful daughter, _Orochimaru_ is looking for _you_…" that is the last thing I remember…

* * *

**End chapter TBC**

**I promise that I will up date more often**


	6. Bannishment

****

Ok so let's recap things!! P.s. I love you all for reading this 3!!

* * *

**Recap-**

"…My beautiful daughter… Orochimaru is looking for you…" that was the last thing I remember hearing from my father before everything went black

**End recap**

* * *

**Flashback-- **

**Kotaru's POV **

_My father led me to a room very, very far away. _

"_My son," he said "I'm very proud of you and so is your mother. You are everything we could have wished for and then some" he chuckled out a sad laugh "I wish there was another way, but there isn't… I'm sending you away to live with Garra of the sand village. You and Sakuya will be safe there for while"_

"_Father?! Wh-what will we be safe from?! Please tell me! Did we do something wrong?!" I was confused a frightened _

"_No my boy you two didn't do anything wrong, we did… we failed to kill Orochimaru and now with that display of chakra back there we don't want him to get his hands on either of you." He explained_

"_Or-Orochimaru?" still his name brought fear to all of Konoha _

"_Yes, Sasuke has Sakuya unconscious right now and you are to take her to Suna. She will wake up in a few days; you are to explain all this to her. She will be mad and she will want to come home but if you let her you both might die. "_

"_Does he even know of us yet?! If he doesn't know we can stay!" I pleaded _

"_Kotaru…" he sighed "…you and Sakuya are here by banned from Konoha; if you return… you will be hunted down and executed. I will give you money for clothes; also when you get to Suna change your names and appearances… I love you, my boy, every one loves you both"_

_With that he gave me more money than I would ever need and left. One of the eldest maids wished me good luck and showed me to Sakuya. I picked her up and headed in Suna's direction. _

**End flashback**

* * *

"What are we going to do?" I asked the unconscious body of the girl on my back. I had been walking for, easily one day nonstop. Soon I found a cave, gathered some sticks, caught some fish, and lit a fire. I laid Sakuya down for the night and watched her for a little while until she started shivering. I picked her up and sat her between my legs so her back was on my torso and wrapped my arms around her small, fragile body. She was cold to the touch so I took off my shirt and put it on top of her. I chuckled when she snuggled into my chest and sighed.

'_She must just be asleep instead of out cold. Guess I'll finally have some one to talk to. Explaining things won't be fun, though.'_ I was getting tired so I put my chin on the crock of Sakuya's neck _'at least I get to enjoy this while it lasts' _I smiled then went to sleep.

* * *

**I no, I no I'll make it longer next time lol**


	7. A Man

**Hello! I've decided that it's been **_**way**_** to long since I've up dated.**

**AND YES I DID DELETE A CHAPTER!!!**

**I didn't like it, so there**

**Disclaimer- O_O' um…no?**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I was out in the Uchiha training grounds trying to work out my anger.

"My—little—girl—my—baby!" I hit the target harder with every word, and finally shattered it into pieces

"Daddy?" called a small voice, Little Suzemi

"Yes, Sweetheart?" I asked putting on a fake smile

"I can't find Sakuya _anywhere_! I think Mommy is crying!" her long coal black hair was still unbrushed and her black eyes were wide, she reminds me of my mother in so many ways… "Did something happen?"

I walked over and pulled her in close "Suzemi, your sister…is on vacation, ok? She'll be back."

She sniffled "When? Will it be soon?"

I picked up my five year-old and started walking back to the house "No, not soon…but eventually. Daddy has to take care of some things first, but I'll bring her home…can you wait for her?" she nodded yes "Ok. Let me make you some breakfast; are your brothers up yet?"

"No, they're still asleep—Ryou just got home from a mission late last night and Nobu is asleep in his crib." She informed looking strait into my eyes

"Can you go get Ryou for me? Tell him it's very important." I put her down and she scurried off to her older brother's room, my oldest my is seven-teen and head of Ambu Black-Opps –naturally I wasn't surprised. I expect Suzemi, Nobu, and Sakuya to become the same rank.

I sat down and put my head in my hands "_Sakuya…_" I whispered

"What about her, Dad?" Ryou took me by surprise but I didn't flinch as his green eyes and messy black hair looked tussled and forgotten in a rush to get here with glazed eyes of sleep depravation

"She's gone." I said with no emotion in my voice

"Gone…what kind of gone? Dead gone? Runaway gone? What?!" he pounded his fist on the table

"Banished gone…" I said looking up at him to see his shocked face

"…T-that's not possible…she's the perfect little student! Why would the council do that?!" he gripped the table yelling at me now

"The council didn't…I did. It was my choice—" he cut me off

"That's my baby sister! I raised her when you and mom were on missions—I helped her tie her fucking shoes after playing dress-up! Why would you do that?!" Sakuya has always been very important to Ryou; he's loved her unconditionally since the first time she could breathe.

"I know, Son. It had to be done, she's with Kotaru in Suna. She'll be safe and this isn't permanent. Just…bear with me here, Ryou." He stood perfectly still, glaring at the floor

"If anything bad happens to her…it's on you." He stormed out of the room

"_I know that too, Ryou."_ I was in my study for the rest of the morning, just thinking about what I vowed on my life to do that I never accomplished.

* * *

**Kotaru's POV**

I awoke to a slight movement in my arms. I opened one eye then the other. Sakuya's lips were centimeters from mine.

"_Should I? She might wake up but if I make it look like my head just fell forward…I'm goin' for it."_ I slowly angled my head down and brought my lips to hers _"S-C-O-R-E, score, Kota, score!" _I chanted in my head until her lips started to move against mine _"Thank you, Kami…I'm the luckiest guy alive right now…" _I responded silently _"Don't wake up, don't wake up, don't wake up!"_

"Kotaru?" came a sleepy, muffled voice

"_I'm dead."_

"Kotaru? Are you awake?" she whispered, I didn't move "Guess not…Hey time to wake up!" she shook me lightly

"Huh?" I faked a tired voice

"What's going on?" She asked confusedly

"Oh, we're…on a mission. We had to leave right away, even though you were asleep." Her eyebrows pulled together

"Just the two of us? When did—but my dad said—"she started but I cut her off with another lie

"You didn't talk to your day before you passed out, Kuya." That's what I call her when no one else is around

"I see…I must have dreamt it." She looked slightly relieved

"_Yeah, I would be too…"_ we picked up camp and headed for Suna once more

"So…what are we gonna do when we get there?" she asked out-of-the-blue

"We're just there if they need any help. We are going to keep the friendship between the two villages from severing." I said without looking at her

"Kota, are you ok? You can act normal—there's nobody around." She said quietly

"Hn." I grumbled "This is a mission, treat it like one, Sakuya."

"Oh…right. I'll be quiet now." She looked a little taken aback and hurt but I ignored it the best I could

"_I'm sorry, I just don't know what to do. I can't tell you the truth, you'd be heartbroken."_ I sighed as we turned the corner between two giant rocks to see miles and miles of desert and nothing else _"Great, fan-freaking-tastic." _

"If I remember correctly, there's an abandoned Inn about twenty miles away." She said "we could get there if the desert hasn't taken it."

I used my Byokugan and saw it's roof and a window to be our only way in "That's as good as anything, let's go."

We walked the mild distance in scorching heat and brutal winds, to my left, Kuya had taken off her head band and tied it around her mouth and nose so she wouldn't breathe in any sand _"Smart."_ Her long hair was blowing in the wind as her natural black high-lights shone navy blue. Her usual ninja uniform was well, smoking red-hott-on-fire sexy, but I tried not to stare when I first saw her wearing it.

Want me to describe it? I could probably do it while blind folded. Anyway, her skirt was a white, flowing mini skirt with bandages all the way up her body except for her knees to mid-thigh where fishnets were to keep her paper-bombs in place and every where on her arms besides her elbows. Her top was purple and long-sleeved with buckles at the bicep to make it into a T-shirt. She was a very curvy girl around the chest area so I was less then happy with the bindings—but like hell I was gonna tell _her_ that.

I had the classic ninja jacket over a black short-sleeved t-shirt and baggy gray shorts with bindings up my legs and arms, like my dad showed me.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Kotaru's POV**

I was sitting in my room trying to figure out the bandages when my dad walked in

"Hello, Son." He smiled at me, I half smiled back at him

"Hi, Dad." I greeted as he pulled up a chair

"Having trouble?" he chuckled I just rolled my eyes "Here the trick is…" he grabbed my wrist and a roll of tape "to go _with_ your body's shape. Not against it." He wrapped up my arm perfectly then I tried the other with much more success

"Thanks Dad." We both turned our attention to my door and stared

"Oh there you are Neji," said my mom all decked out in her new ninja gear with Sakuya at her side…ho—ly _crap._ I eyed her up and down practically burning holes while Dad did the same for Mom "Saku-chan here was interested in learning weaponry to go with her fire jutsu. I'll be on the grounds if you need me

"Bye, Kotaru!" said Kuya before following my mom…I just stared at where she used to be and waved stupidly

"Dad?" I asked still waving "How the hell did you do it? I mean with Mom on your team?"

"Hyuuga clam…and Byokugan…lots and lots of Byokugan. And this little trick," He turned and faced my walk activating our family trait, I did the same. There, I could see Sakuya training, hard… I looked a _little_ closer, if you get what I'm saying

"Nice…" I said

"Hey guys! Whatcha you doin?" Bounded in Haru

I turned to look at him "Oh my god!" I clamped both hands over my eyes and turned off my Byokugan "I'm blind!"

I don't think my dad had laughed so hard in his life…

* * *

**End Flashback**

We walked several miles, finally able to see the Inn when Sakuya tripped.

Her face went chalk white as she looked at what had tripped her "Kotaru…it's a man."

* * *

**Cliffy!**

**You know what? I think in the time I haven't updated this story, I've kinda grown up some. Cool rihgt? Yes, but my story is bi-polar now, lol.**

**RXR**

**-OD98**


	8. Uncle

**Hey there! We had no school today! Cool for me! hehe...**

**Thanks to all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer- nah**

* * *

**Sakuya's POV **

The guy I tripped over looked to be late twenties at most but with a perfect ninja body who wouldn't? He was very tall, long black hair, sun brunt skin, and tons of scares that had been healed by old medic nin jutsu from about ten years ago, back then it left a burn-like mark that would turn purple or blue--kind of like a bruise. What really got me going was the huge gash in his side.

I didn't hesitate for one second, my medical training kicked in. I slung his large body over my small one as gently as possible and ran the rest of the way to the Inn as smoothly as I could with Kota right on my heels.

I did a scan for traps of all kinds with my Sharingan which helped a little but it wasn't as good as Byokugan's ability in recon-missions. I cut open his shirt only a fraction on an inch before he grabbed my wristed and squeezed trying to break my hand.

I gasped "I'm a medic, I can help you!" I looked him dead his harsh black orbs

"No." was his only reply

"Look, I'm the best medic nin in The Hidden Leaf." I glared at him "I'm saving your life. That's not a question, now stop wasting my time." he released me slowly burning holes with his murderous eyes

"Mechi baka." he swore lightly at me

"Hey." warned Kota leaning against the wall "Watch your mouth around her."

The man rolled his eyes as I healed the deep wound easily. He tried to get up but cringed and fell back down

"You can't do that!" I said holding his shoulders "Your body needs time, not thousand degree heat."

"Let me up, Girl." he stopped and really seemed to look at me for the first time "Do I know you?"

Kotaru pushed himself off the wall in alert "Why would she know you?"

He said nothing

"Sir? Are you--_were_ you a ninja of the hidden leaf?" I asked "You're a rouge ninja aren't you?"

He glared and tried to do hands signs but I smacked them away.

"I bet he was running from Suna, we should take him back there--" Kotaru was cut off by the man pinning him to the wall

"And I should kill you." his voice was low and harsh but smooth

"Wait! We won't do that, please, just let my friend go!" I didn't dare move a muscle. He stared at me, unblinkingly, deciding a strategy.

His grip on my friend tightened

"No," I said calmly with a steel edge around the man's throat "chose life."

He tensed "I don't know _you_...but I know who your parents are. "

The blade touched his skin, urging him to explain

"I'm an old friend of your father's. I doubt he's said much about me..._Sakuya_." I glared into the back of his head "I know your name...I would know the name of my niece."

"_What_?" my skin prickled and Kota looked confused "My dad was an only child." I said sternly

He let go of Kotaru's collar "You were born on December fifth, your middle name is Yumi and I gave you a red, stuffed bear the day you were born, you call it Ren, now and keep it on the your nightstand."

"All that proves is that you're a stalker." I said angrily cutting his skin

"There is a picture in your father's study of him and a man that looks like me...am I right?" I froze, remembering the photo of a man--possibly _this_ man giving my dad a piggy-back ride with a scratched out message in it "it says 'You're too weak' doesn't it?"

I was frozen stiff "Sakuya...is that right?" asked my teammate

"T-that guy in the picture was a..." I trailed off only to be pinned against the wall with the same kunai I held seconds before at my cheek

"A mass-murderer?My name is Itachi " He chuckled low in his chest "Don't move. I'll kill her." he said to Kotaru

Kota stood still barley even breathing

"Goodbye, Kid...I'll keep an eye in you." he gave me a kiss on the forehead then was gone. we ran outside and checked the perimeter, all clear

"You just _had_ to help the psycho, didn't you?" sneered Kota

"What does he mean when he said 'I'll keep an eye on you'?" I asked worried

"Exactly what it sounded like probably." he hissed "I'll set the traps...you stay inside."

"Kotaru, I can--"

"Stay. In. Side." he ground out

I walked slowly back into the sand-filled building. _"What's going on? I have an uncle? He's a mass-murderer?! What's up with this mission, only two of us? That's really rare and unheard of in long-distance journeys... Kota what are you keeping from me?"_

* * *

**Really short but it's an update, so, hey! What more can you ask? lol**

**RXR**

**-OD98**


	9. Arrival

**Hello! Long time no type right? My bad!**

**Don't own, won't own**

* * *

**Kotaru's POV**

_Arrival_

I set up more traps than usual tonight, for fear of anyone in this hell hole coming after us--we've got enough to worry about right now, _thank you_. We sat in the dull, moon-lit darkness covered in a thick, heavy silence. From where Sakuya was sitting against to opposing wall from me, she turned her attention away from the moon to look at me.

"Why are you lying to me?" she glared at me, hard and unwaveringly

I glared back "I am not lying."

She huffed a sarcastic laugh "_Yeah, that's_ believable. Two people on a mission? We're _genin_, if that's true they probably want us to _die_." I looked away from her and said nothing "Oh, aren't you _mature_?" She hissed the laid on her side, not facing me "You never lied before...I don't like this side of you."

I looked at the back of her head for at least an hour, trying to put words together. It didn't work...at about three in the morning I walked over to Sakuya's sleeping form and sat down beside her, leaning on the wall she faced. I sighed and put my hand on her head, I knew she wouldn't wake up if she didn't sense danger--other than that...she girl's a hard sleeper. I played with the long, soft locks that always reminded me of ink-stained cherry blossom petals and sighed.

_"I can't keep this up when we get there...I hope they have a good cover planed...Kuya's not stupid."_ I brought my other hand up and rested my head in it _"She trusts me too much...damn it..."_

I fell asleep and woke without anything _to_ terrible happening, no life threatening situations _quite_ yet. Yippy for us! I feel _special_!

"Get up, Dumb Ass, let's go." Sakuya barked while pinning her hair to the back of the head. She didn't offer me a hand like her always did...she must be _really _pissed...and probably violent. I can't say she doesn't have a good reason, though.

"I'm up." we walked the rest of the way in the usual, burning sun but the winds were a little better. "Kuya, how you doing?" I yelled through my mask

"Fine." she reported

"Ok, we've got only a little ways to go now." she nodded without looking at me and kept going. Fifteen minutes later we could see Suna 's sand colored buildings. Before we could reach any farther three Sand Shinobi rose from the ground

"State your name and business with this village." one commanded

" Hyuuga Kotaru."

" Uchiha Sakuya. Both of us are Hidden Leaf genin." she reported, bowing "We mean no harm."

"Sakuya?" her head snapped up

"Hai?" she asked warily, remembering last time no doubt

"It's alright guys...They're supposed to be here. Hokage Uzumaki's orders." He pulled his hood away so we could see his face

"Genma-kun!" she smiled "I forgot you were in Suna!" he walked toward her and took her backpack, being _nice_.

"You forgot me?" he chuckled...dumb ass

"Hey what are we chopped liver?" asked a slightly miffed voice of a man that was standing next to a woman

"Kankuro-kun, Temari-chan." she nodded in greeting "Did...did my father say we were coming?

"Yes dear," she looked at me, asking without words if she knew what was going on. I shook my head 'no' quickly "I see...we need an icon." she half smiled

"I say this with all due respect..._huh_?" she raised a pale pink eyebrow

"We'll explain in a little while, why don't we get you settled in?" asked Kankuro gesturing to the village

She smiled unsurely and I walked next to her with Genma on her other side. In case you haven't noticed...I don't like him. I swear to you, he hits on Sakuya! He's a friggen cradle robber! What is he--thirty something now?!

"Hey, Kotaru, you look tense." called Kankuro

_"Be polite, be polite, POLITE."_ I tried to remind myself "Yes, Kankuro-sama." I gritted out.

"Come on kid, you don't have to call me that! We met once--" he started but I cut him off

"Yeah, we did. You hit on my mom." He stared at me and Temari looked infuriated "I was standing _right_ by her...my dad nearly killed you...then Kazakaga-sama nearly did the same." I smirked "And now Temari-sama is going to finish what they started."

"Damn strait." she seethed

"Now, now kids do I have to separate you?" asked Genma, being all cool and shit. Sakuya and the rest of them talked the remainder of the walk, I kept to myself. "Sakuya, how have you been? Everything good?"

"Yeah," she flashed me an edged glance "I guess..."

"You don't guess." it was his turn to look at me for a fleeting second "How was the trip?"

"Hot." she replied shortly, keeping everything under wraps. We were entering the gates and Temari led the way to a large, extravagant palace with the only vegetation in virtually the whole village. "Wow, I didn't know this was here."

"Not many people do." smiled Kankuro "This is where all of our royalty lives--"

"The safest place in the village." I concluded

"Yep, it's a pretty well kept secret." sighed Genma "Sakuya, you're posing as a princess that recently passed away."

"If she's dead...why am I her double?" she asked, still examining the castle

"Her people need to see a face the recognize in this time of war. You're pretty much in this for life." her eyebrows clenched together in confusion but she didn't look away from the building's structure "...you're going to be a princess for life." Her head abruptly snapped in his direction. Her soft eye turned to stone and he looked down. She said four words and four words only.

"I am a Shinobi." her voice wasn't spiteful or rebellious but simply stating a fact

"Come on," half smiled Temari "Let's go inside shall we?"

* * *

**Sakuya's POV**

My head was spinning, I didn't have clue what was happening. Everything was so sudden--my world turned upside down. Nothing ever happened this fast before--and never for _life_! That would be my hell!

Kota and I were taken down a long, narrow hall then to the traditional dining room. We took our seats and waited for Gaara-sama. He arrived and, shortly afterward, so did a royal family. Kazekaga-sama sat at the head of the table with the family consisting of five young girls, a mother, and a father at his side.

"Is this the girl?!" asked the father, completely enraged "She looks nothing like my dear sweet, May!"

Kazekaga smiled at me "Sakuya, come here." I immediately stood and walked over to his kneeling form at the table.

"Yes, My Lord." I replied, stooping and bowing low, my forehead touching the floor

"Pull your hair back and let him see your face." he requested lightly, I obeyed

"Hm...her bone structure is similar...the eyes are close enough--perhaps she's even more beautiful than my daughter. Her hair as knotted and damaged, completely the wrong color, as well." he scrutinized every aspect of my appearance "It needs to be more midnight green--" that's a color? "--than this _ugly_ mess of a rag!" he huffed. I saw Kotaru tense from the corner of my eye; he always liked my hair the way it was. Now I have to change it. "her skin is scared and sun-struck. We'll need to make her pale as the moon, like my beloved's fair skin."

"Sakuya, are you alright with this?" asked my commander, I didn't look at him for fear that my unofficial uncle would keep me from my duty.

"It will be done." I responded

"Very well," I could hear the subtle remorse that only a trained ninja could pick up, he hid it well though "And Kotaru?"

"Her body guard." chimed one of the youngest siblings "He was killed as well...they were _lovers_!"

"Everyone knew it." the five giggled and I dropped my long hair letting it fall in my face

"Yes, yes!"

"Never would she make an appearance without him." said the eldest girl, maybe a year or two older than me

"They tried to hide it, but castles gossip." stated the last, in a know-it-all voice "she was the wildest one out of the nine of us."

_"NINE?!"_ I screeched in my thoughts, my inner was ripping out her hair, _"We thought THREE siblings was bad--ADD FIVE TO THAT"_ I smiled falsely, hiding my fear

"My tree eldest are waiting. Are we going to clean her up and get them ready by tomorrow or not?" he asked impatiently "The girl needs help."

I bit the inside of my cheek...hard

"Yes, do what you must, my sister, Temari, will help the changes." he gestured to her "You are all dismissed."

I was hurried off into a large dressing room type of place with what seemed like miles of...of...of..._kimonos_...

"Oh, no..." I whispered

"Oh, yes!" chimed a short, old woman, she then paused and narrowed her eyes at me

_"Oh, boy, here we go again."_ I sighed

"The hair...those scars...wardrobe, make-up..." I tried not to glare "_posture_!" she snapped and I straitened up "Her breasts are too small--" I gritted my teeth "-- her hips _far_ too wide--" a vein popped "...other than that she's a perfect match."

I felt my eye twitch "...that's pretty much everything on the 'you don't look like her side' instead of the 'leave it' side." I mumbled

"No comments under your breath!" she huffed and walked up to me, grabbed my chin and forced it to be parallel to the floor "Head up and walk!" I tried to take one step "Wrong! Do it again!" we did this for at least two hours, I was exhausted so eventually I just didn't move "Correct!" she smiled at me "You don't move unless your bodyguard is with you."

"...you know I'm a ninja...right?" I cocked an eyebrow

"Not anymore." she replied "You're a lady, now." I heard two soft chuckles from the door, obviously it was Kotaru. I turned to look at him

"Kotaru, that's _not_ funny--" I stopped myself and stared "K-Kota?" he nodded a silent yes, a bit less than happy...he had already gotten his identity change.

"They said the guy was--emo?" he grumbled

"See...he's already got his character down--what kind of ninja are you?" she snapped at me and this time _I snapped back_

"You know what lady? Can it before I choke you on your own spine!" I glowered at her, practically foaming at the mouth, then turned my attention back to my friend.

They chopped off most of his long, classically beautiful Hyuuga hair and cropped it's now dyed black with blue highlights. I was thrown off by the color of his eyes that are bluer than the sky right now. I took a closer look and burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" I fell down pointing, not able to breathe "Th-they g-g-ave yo-u an ear-earring!" he murderously stared holes in me but I didn't care--this was my pick-me-up

"Oh shut it would you? By the way, you have to call me Shin, ok _May_?" he knows I hate that name, it's nothing personal...it's just too _swishy_ for me.

"Right," he started to leave when I called out to him "I _do_ like it." he didn't turn to look at me but I know that's what he wanted to hear

"You two have something going on!" squealed one of my 'siblings'

"Nah...we've just known each other for, basically ever." all of them sighed, very girly

"That's _so_ romantic..."

I cringed _"Mayday, mayday...we're goin down."_

Five hours later...I looked like a prissy girl. It sucked. Hard. I walked into a conference room to see if there was anything else that needed to be fixed. When I entered, I felt like a freak, everyone stared at me. Kotaru looked more shocked than anyone else in that room.

I had on a wig that was a long and pretty, dark green swept up in a pony tail and flower clip. I was informed she likes to change her hair color from greens to blues--and they said my natural pink was weird? Anyway, I was wearing a purple kimono with white lilies around the trim and a forest print on the obi. They had to _draw_ my eyebrows on because they were too light and put on white powder, hiding my scares and sunburn, completely. That lady was a bitch, but she was a genius--I mean a _real_ bitch. She had the nerve to say I looked better than that poor dead princess in front of the sisters! I told her off pretty good then too.

"You look stunning." gaped the father with tears in his eyes, I half smiled

"I say this with respect but _stunned_ is more accurate." I smiled, sweetly. It must be hard for him to look at me...

"She's perfect." he wiped the tears away

"Young Lady...you are very kind to do this. Our daughter was the peoples' princess...I can't fathom what they would have done without her. They needed you. Thank you." I bowed low, once again.

"It's an honor to do this for you." I squeezed my eyes shut and stayed low _"It's an honor, ok? Treat it like one...just keep your mouth shut."_

"You have a second job as well Sakuya." suddenly informed the Kazekaga "It's to keep an eye on the other princesses."

"Yes, My Lord." I replied sharply, like I was trained. Obey, obey, obey...it's rule one, basically.

Again I was rushed off but this time, I felt nervous for some reason. I looked around for Kotaru and couldn't find him. I turned to my left and then my right but people were crowding around me, ushering me down a hall, outside, and into a carriage. I started to push lightly against them, trying to get away.

_"No, I don't know what I'm doing--I want out!"_ My breath started to shallow

I felt a rough, pale hand brush against mine

"It's ok." someone softly whispered from directly behind me "I'll be right outside...be tough." he chuckled

I nodded, embarrassed about being caught in my time of weakness. I have problems with being alone, my dad told me how he went off on his own and how horrible it was, how isolated he felt.

"You'll be fine." he breathed pushing my lower back the rest of the way into the wooden box. When I was in with the five girls, plus three older ones, I felt it jerk forward, suddenly. I tried to stay quiet and not exist in their eyes. Before I entered I was told we were going to the center of the massive compound and it took about two hours or so, the whole time I could them burning holes in me.

"You don't look like her." the eldest spat, about a half an hour into the ride "you aren't her."

I looked straight into her golden eyes "I'm not trying to be."

"Yes you are!" she yelled at me "You're replacing her!"

"No. I'm not." I softly replied

"You have no idea how it feels to lose your sister!" She raised her voice louder

"Nomi you're going to scare the guards!" whispered the second eldest, right before the door swung open

"Is everything alright?" asked Genma

"No!" bellowed Nomi "She's not my sister--she doesn't know how it feels to lose--"

"Stop your idiotic screaming. I'm a Shinobi. I've lost more family and friends then you can count." I glared at her long and hard and she shut her mouth "Genma, let me out." I commanded

"I can't." he replied

"May would often walk with Shin instead of riding in the carriages." informed one of the girls, at this point I didn't care which one it was. Genma nodded and I stepped out.

"You're off to a lousy start, Sakuya." he warned

"Sorry." I huffed and began walking before the small caravan started moving. I was about five yards in front of them when I was called out to.

"Hey! Ninja girl!"

_"What now?"_ I sighed but put on a good face

"Yes?" it was the third eldest girl, she had long brown hair with green eyes, slightly darker than mine. She walked up to me like she could walk on water, it made me feel sluggish.

"Hello, I'm Chou...I am sorry about my sister." she walked by my side while she spoke

"It's alright, she misses her sister. It's natural to take offence to what I'm doing." I tried remembering what that mean lady said about walking so I wouldn't look so fake standing next to her

"Yes and she's very selfish." she exasperatedly huffed and we laughed slightly

"What do you mean?" I asked quirking a brow

"Oh...she's paranoid that if she dies they'll do the same thing to her...or even if she _doesn't_ die..." she hinted

"You shouldn't worry," I tried to sooth her, but I have no idea why I'm even here so...I'm lacking comfort myself

"Alright." she shrugged "I wasn't anyway." she seemed like a normal person, she kind of reminded me of Kayko...but less psycho. "_So_..." she drawled "what's up with you and '_Shin_'?" she held up air quotes

"Our parents were friends, we're friends, we've grown up together--didn't we already go over this?" I chuckled

"Oh...he doesn't like the one with the head cover." I looked at her skeptically

"Nah, they get along fine. Why would you think that?" I half smiled in confusion

"Well, the older one--"

"Genma."

"Right, likes you ." I whipped my head in her direction with wide eyes "Hey--with looks like that, I'd date him no matter how old he was." I rolled my eyes

"You remind me of home." I sighed, she continued on

"But the younger one--"

"Kotaru aka Shin."

"Right, likes you too." I burst out laughing

"HAHA," she looked at me strangely "H-He has a shot w-w-ith every girl the-the v-village and he picked m-e?!" I stuttered taking a step forward and tripped on the hem line of my kimono and tried to pivot to stay up but it wouldn't work with this big heavy clothing. Right before I hit the ground I felt someone grab my obi.

"You need to work on the graceful part of graceful." aw crap, does he always have to be the friggen hero and why is it always at my expense?

"That was dumb luck, Shin." I mumbled through the massive veil my wig created over my eyes

"Whatever," he replied "You good?"

"Yeah, yeah." I huffed standing normally and walked ahead

"Hn." he grunted

_"Why is he staring me down? It's not like I'm _completely_ useless."_ I thought

"He was even cute _before_ he looked like Shin--not to mention that sexy voice!" she giggled quietly, I half smiled at her unawareness of Kota's abilities

"Ok, but he has _really_ good hearing..." her face went slightly red as she mouthed the work '_oh_' as I snickered "I doubt he minded." We walked and talked at the same time but I couldn't help but to let my thoughts wander.

_"I'm _not_ staying here the rest of my life I don't care what they say. I won't do it...so I guess I don't have to worry about that part. But why would they even _ask_ me to do this? I suppose I'll have to do some research. I hope it's nothing." _

"Hey you ok?" askedChou worried

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled deceivingly "Just...I've done standard bodyguard missions but nothing like this."

"Yes--" She started but couldn't finish

"Princesses, we're arriving." called Genma "May, stay close to Chou, got it?"

"Yea--" Chou shook her head quickly and mouthed 'yes' instead "Yes." I looked at her skeptically "Don't you know where the compound is?"

"No..." she looked to the sky "she was murdered in her own room..."

* * *

**RXR **

**Thanks guys! I gave you a long one this time (obviously) because I felt bad I hadn't updated! I have the pictures of the changes on my profile. Tell me if they work, would you? That'd be cool.**

**-OD98**


End file.
